


See Me Spin

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [69]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Pole Dancing, Prompt Fill, they are so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Crowley introduces Aziraphale to their newest hobby.Follow up toSpinningandOmission
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393198
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: 666 Ineffable Husbands





	See Me Spin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amythestice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythestice/gifts).



> I hope I haven't used that title before? I think it's just familiar to me because I started writing this fic many times in the past but never actually finished it. But I can't let April get past without writing a single fic for this series, now can I??

Crowley is nervous. 

They know there is no reason to be- Aziraphale loves them no matter what, this shouldn't be a big deal. They have already talked about the new hobby to him. It's just another thing to actually- _show_ him. It's been almost a week since they talked and Crowley is half afraid Aziraphale won't believe that they are pole dancing if they don't show him soon.

Yes, pole dancing. It's been Crowley's favorite hobby (after sleeping) for quite a while now, and while they have enjoyed having something just for themselves they hated lying to their beloved angel even by omission, so they told him about it- and they think they will keep the hobby as their own thing anyway, it's not something Aziraphale would jump at. But they do want to show him how it's done...

Crowley hasn't learned a particular pole routine, they just plan to do whatever comes to their mind, it works well for them and they have learned enough moves to dance for quite a while. And even if something does go wrong or they can't think of enough moves to do for one song- they've done a lot more embarrassing things in the past and Aziraphale never minded much apart from maybe an exhasparated sigh.

It is all going to be fine.

So why are they so _jittery_?

To calm their nerves, Crowley lights some candles around the room. They don't usually bother with them and the box they were in when Aziraphale bought them a while back already gathered a little dust (damnit, roomba!) but they still light up and Crowley knows their anglel likes the natural light...

A few minutes later, said angel arrives at the flat.

Crowley opens the door wearing a dark silk robe, it's not too different from some of their usual fashion for Aziraphale to notice.

"Hello dearest!" the angel beams at them and leans in for a kiss. "Now, what were you asking me here for all mysteriously? ...oh!" the angel sees the open door at the end of the hall and the pole in the middle of the room.

Crowley beckons him in, just giving him a quick nervous peck on the cheek before pulling out a chair for him to sit.

"Oh thank you so gentlem- so nice of you."

Crowley snorts. "You know I don't mind you calling me a 'gentleman' or whatever, I know you know my real gender."

"Oh but I still wouldn't want to- anyway, I believe you were showing me something?"

Cheeky angel, managed to distract them again.

Crowley nods curtly, turns of the light and slips out of their robe that covered their pole outfit and high heels. They don't usually wear that particular outfit or doesn't bother with heels quite often either, but Crowley figured if they're putting on a show, they're putting on a show!

Music plays, Crowley's first steps around the pole are cautious, but soon they are getting lost in the movements- up, around, twisting, pressing against the pole, feeling their muscles move- the demon almost forgets they have an audience at all.

They love pole, the way it makes them feel elegant, weightless, like flying yet perfectly normal, _human_. Handstand, pole seat, turns, splits- they could do this for hours and without getting bored. In fact, they _have_ done this for days before.

Of course, Crowley immediately remembers who is watching them when the song comes to an end.

They miracle on the light with a twitchy hand movement and barely dare to look at Aziraphale.

But they needn't have worried. The angel gets up to give them a one-man standing ovation. Usually Crowley would roll their eyes at such a thing, but now they have to smile.

"Oh, my dear, that was lovely!" Aziraphale exclaims, and Crowley mock-bows to their audience. 

Aziraphale laughs delightedly, walks up to them and gives them a hug.

"You really are splendid, my dear."

Crowley blushes a dark, lovely, shade of red.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're still here & liked it, let me know!!!
> 
> In honor of this being the 69th ficlet of the series, I should now totally write them 69ing as a follow up in the not so gen rated Kiss from a Rose series xD  
> (if you're into such things and haven't checked it out yet, have a look)
> 
> If anyone wants to draw Crowley pole dancing pleeeease do & show me!!! :D


End file.
